


Anytime, Captain

by bard_of_cintra



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Also that Scottish accent, F/M, Harry is having a nightmare, He's a sucker for reader adressing him "captain", PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is here to help him out, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bard_of_cintra/pseuds/bard_of_cintra
Summary: Reader can't sleep and Harry's having a nightmare, so they're here to help each other out.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Reader
Kudos: 75





	Anytime, Captain

The night was hot and quiet, which itself hinted you something was going to happen.

It was just after that colossal failure. You were a part of Uma's crew, fighting with hope to get you and other villains' kids a taste of freedom. That purple-haired bitch stood in your way, so you didn't have much choice. You and the rest of the crew gave it all you got - and it was an epic fail, which tore everyone apart. Uma disappeared shortly after that.

And that was it. The crew was broken, leadership was left to Uma's first mate. And for what you saw... Harry couldn't handle it well at all in the beginning. Everybody was freaking out. It took him a lot of time and energy to finally set some peace.

Now, a whole month after that, you were here. In your bed. In your cabin. And you couldn't fucking sleep. You have given up on trying to count sheep hours ago, so now you just lay there, starring blankly into the ceiling. It could have been about 3 AM, which didn't make you happy at all. You're going to be a walking talking mess in the morning, you were sure about that one. You needed something to fatigue you enough, but... there weren't exactly a lot of things to do in the middle of the night, to be honest. But you couldn't stay in your bed either which escalated into you giving up and getting out of the bed.

The echo of your steps was the only sound you hear when walking through the corridor of The Lost Revenge. Not even a single soul but yours was awake at this hour which didn't surprise you at all. You were planning to sneak around the captain's cabins and go get some fresh air outside when you were distracted by a silent sound. You almost didn't notice it at first but then you heard it the second time. The silent panting, mumbling.

And it came right from the captain's cabin.

You froze. You were certain that it was Harry you were hearing. It didn't last long as you realized what was going on - it wasn't shocking you that the new captain suffered from nightmares. At the end, who wouldn't be in his place?

Without even thinking about it for a second, you pushed the doors to the captain's cabin. The moon rays shone inside through the round windows and enabled you to see Harry in his bed, turned back to the rest of the cabin, wriggling nervously, still mumbling to himself something you couldn't understand. Your heart tightened at the sight of that. In the next second, you closed the door after you and headed up to the bed, trying not to make much noise. You stopped by the bed, carefully resting your palm on Harry's shaking shoulder.

"Hey. Sssh. It's okay." You hummed softly.

He froze under your touch. The next thing you knew, you were grabbed by the arm and, in the heartbeat, pinned to the bed while he was above you, confusion and sleepy aggression in his face. You felt the cold metal of his hook rubbing against the small of your back in a warning, threatening way.

"Y/N? Whit ur ye daein' 'ere? In the middle o' th' nicht?"

You started to blush as you finally realized that ridiculous situation you got yourself into. "I... I heard you talking in your sleep. I figured out you have a nightmare."

"'nd...?"

The blush on your face was worse and worse. "And... I guess I didn't want to leave you on your own in a situation like that," you finally said softly.

For a long moment, there was a dead silence. Then the strong grip on you started to ease, his hook didn't scratch your back as hard as before. "How come wid ye dae that?"

You shook your head, close your eyes and sighted. When you opened them again, you starred directly into his icy-blue ones. "I just didn't want my captain to be in misery, I guess." You tried to smile softly at him. "You were trying to get the crew together. You were looking for us. So you deserve to someone be looking after you."

He smiled, but in the background of that smile was something sparkly. Something bright. "So you decided it's yer job to do so?"

"Yeah, kind of," you nodded. Then, even before you could think about it twice, you added: "I just want to take care of you. Want you to be okay... captain."

You saw him smirk. Before you even could breathe in some air, he surprised you by, out of nowhere, crushing his lips into yours. You froze for a moment, but then you returned it to him by kissing him back. Now his grip on you began to be tight again but for a whole new reason. You let him completely flip you underneath, your arms trapped and pushed into the mattress behind your head. As he broke the kiss to get some hair, you opened your eyes only for you to see his face getting redder and his eyes getting darker. You moaned as he left your lips and in the response, he quietly growled. Your eyes slightly widened at that sight.

The realization his you as a bolt of lightning out of the clear sky. If that's what addressing him as a 'captain' coerced him to... you were very willing to do that again.

"Ye have na idea what ye git yersel' intae, lass," he breathed out, his Scottish accent getting heavier than you heard him ever before. That made you rub your legs against each other, that hot feeling growing up in between your legs. He noticed and smirk darkly. "Sic a needy lassie. What shuid ah dae wi' ye?"

You bitted on your bottom lip. "That's on you to decide." After he raised his eyebrows a little, you added innocently: "I mean... that's on you to decide, captain."

His lips were on yours once again as his hands left your wrist. "Leav' thaim thare." he ordered. You nodded and his hands started to map your body. It didn't last long when you heard the fabric of your shirt to be ripped in a half. You opened your eyes only to see another smirk coming to his lips as he circled the hot, soft skin of your hips with the cold metal of his hook. Shortly after that, he threw it away with the shreds of your shirt. He didn't fool around with his shirt as well, before you even noticed it, he was on top of you shirtless. You felt that urge to touch him, do something... but you still weren't deprived of his order to leave your arms where they were.

His fingers fought a war against your belt as he stopped for a second only to look into your eyes once more. "Urr ye sure yi'll want this?" he breathed out. "Fur ah'ament able tae promise ye ah will be able tae halt 'ater."

You nodded, not trusting your voice enough to answer in actual words.

After a while, you were a whining mess under him. He got both of you rid of your pants, his boxers, and your panties which were soaked up already. That shit-eating grin on his face only widened when he felt what it was all doing to you. Before you could do anything, he flipped you over on your stomach and tugged your ass in the air with one of his strong arms. You felt like you were made of jelly, unable to protest. But even if you could... you wouldn't.

With one straight move, he pushed his rock-hard cock into your soaking wet cunt. He gave you a few seconds to catch your breath before he set up a fast, needy pace. Every his thrust made you see stars. He almost lay on you, his heavy breath crushing into the back of your neck. One hand holding his weight, the other one went from holding your hips in the air to your abdomen, teasing your clit with those sinful long fingers. "Sae... fuckin'... ticht," he breathed out into your ear, making you, even more, tightening around his length.

The fast pace along with those skillful fingers bring you soon to the edge. Your orgasm crushed you hard and unexpectable. You even didn't care how loud you were, you just knew you reached your own personal paradise. A few moments after you, Harry came undone too, spilling all of it into your needy cunt. You gave out a satisfied moan, as he slipped out and his cum warmed you from the inside, a little of it dropping off your aching pussy.

With a cocky grin, Harry pulled you up to his tight grip. You tried to refuse but were suddenly too tired to even try to escape. Even if you actually wanted to.

"Sic a guid lassie fur me."

"For you? Anytime... captain."


End file.
